smw_hacksfandomcom-20200213-history
Morton Koopa Jr.
Morton Koopa Jr. first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 3 as one of Bowser's Koopalings. He later appeared again with the Koopalings in Super Mario World as the boss of World 2, Donut Plains, where he tried to crush Mario from above. He later appeared in Mario is Missing!, Yoshi's Safari, Hotel Mario, Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga, and now New Super Mario Bros. Wii. He is named after Morton Downey Jr., and that's the only justification as to why there's a Jr. in Morton's name. There's been no in-universe justification; Bowser has never even so much as HINTED that Morton is part of his name. In fact, in one issue of Nintendo Power, the editors claimed that they tried to ask Bowser how the Jr. came about in Morton's name, and Bowser wound up pelting them with Bob-Ombs. .]] Technical Information He uses a level mode which makes usage of Mode 7, so it is not possible to edit the object data with Lunar Magic. To alter Morton himself, one can use a disassembly or adjust known ROM addresses. Morton uses GFX 0B, and his tile table can be found here. Related ROM Addresses *01C16: Y lo position of Mario at the start of the Morton/Ludwig/Roy battle. *01C1F: Writes the Map16 data for Ludwig/Morton/Roy's boss battle room. $009A40 (01C40) is what tile the lava tiles in the Morton/Ludwig/Roy battles act like (by default: 05). Only Map16 page 00 is usable. *03016: 02 Sprite Palette setting for Morton, Ludwig, Roy, Reznor, and Bowser battles *0301B: 07 FG Palette setting for Morton, Ludwig, Roy, Reznor, and Bowser battles *034BC: Morton palette, and palette D colours 2-7 in levels *0CF4F: Y lo starting position of Morton/Ludwig/Roy at the boss battle. *0D1CD: Ludwig, Morton, and Roy's HP *0D1D1: Morton/Ludwig/Roy spiralling out sound effect. *0D324: Morton and Roy's speed for first hit, right. *0D326: Morton and Roy's speed for second hit, left. *0D328: Morton and Roy's speed for second hit, right. *0D32A: Morton and Roy's speed for third hit, left. *0D32C: Morton and Roy's speed for third hit, right. *0D32F: Morton and Roy's vertical speed for first hit, up. *0D331: Morton and Roy's vertical speed for first hit, down. *0D333: Morton and Roy's vertical speed for second hit, up. *0D335: Morton and Roy's vertical speed for second hit, down. *0D337: Morton and Roy's vertical speed for third hit, up. *0D339: Morton and Roy's vertical speed for third hit, down. *0D4D0: $01:D2D0 1 byte Misc. Timer determining how many frames to wait before being able to interact with Morton/Ludwig/Roy, after having interacted with it. (By default: 08) *0D4FA: Y speed of Mario when he bounces off Morton/Roy (normal state) and Ludwig (always). *0D4FE: Which sound to generate when stomping Ludwig when he's inside his shell, and Morton/Roy/Ludwig when they're vulnerable (a second sound effect is generated too here, see xD5AC). By default #$02. *0D543: X speed of Mario when he bounces off Morton/Roy when they're crawling on the left side of the screen. *0D549: X speed of Mario when he bounces off Morton/Roy when they're crawling on the right half of the screen. *0D54D: Y speed of Mario when he bounces off Morton/Roy in their unusual state (as in, crawling on walls, falling from ceiling). *0D57A: Horizontal scaling of Morton/Roy/Ludwig (Mode 7) just after they're hit. The higher the value, the thinner they are. Extreme values, such as 00 (biggest) or FF (smallest), are not recommended as they may or may not partially affect the gameplay. Keep the value near the original, if you change it. By default: #$18. *0D583: Vertical scaling of Morton/Roy/Ludwig (Mode 7) just after they had been hit. The bigger the value, the shorter the Koopa Kids become. Do not change the value to #$00 - #$1F or #$80 - #$FF as it will mess up. If changing value, keep it near the original since it might affect the Koopa Kid's height afterwards, if the value was too extreme. By default: #$28. *0D5AC: Which sound to generate when stomping Morton/Roy/Ludwig when they're vulnerable (a second sound effect is generated too, see xD4FE). By default #$28. *0D5F8: Change to EA EA EA to make Morton, Roy and Ludwig immune to fireballs Strategy Simply jump on Morton three times. He will then disappear into thin air. However, Morton can also walk on the walls and ceiling and attempt to ground pound you. Category:Characters Category:Koopalings Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Sprites